Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker/Archiv2
Anakin und Vader in einem Artikel Ich würde mich dafür einsetzen, dass Anakin und Vader in einen Artikel zusammengelegt werden. Das hätte den Vorteil, dass man viel besser den Artikel koordinieren könnte, um ihn exzellent zu machen. Außerdem hat keine Person zwei Teile, sondern wird immer als eines beschrieben. Der Artikel wird dann halt etwas lang, was aber bei DEM Hauptcharakter schlechthin, kein Ding sein sollte. Ich würde mich auch bereit erklären, den Artikel zusammenzulegen und versuchen an den versch. Punkten noch was zu ergänzen. Bei dem Chaos, was durch die zwei Artikel entsteht, ist es schwer zu finden, wo genau was hingehört. Ich würde damit spätestens in zwei Wochen fertig sein. --DarthMomse 16:01, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Ich bin auf alle Fälle dafür. Anfangs sträubte ich mich zwar, aber es ist einfach besser so! Am besten werden auch Darth Tyranus und Darth Sidious mit ihrem jeweiligen Alter Ego zusammengefügt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 16:38, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Ich bin auch dafür. So kann man die Biografie wirklich geordneter erzählen und spart sich eine Menge überflüssiger Hin- und Herverweise und Wiederholungen in beiden Artikeln. Für Tyranus und Sidious gilt das gleiche. Es würde meiner Meinung nach genügen, bei "Darth Vader" zum Anakin-Artikel zu verweisen und dort kurz darzulegen, daß das sein Name nach dem Übertritt zu den Sith wurde, unter dem er fortan auftrat - damit Leute, die gezielt nach "Darth Vader" suchen und den Hintergrund nicht genau kennen, sich nicht wundern, warum der Link zu Anakin weiterverweist. RC-9393 Admin 16:43, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Pro': ... aber unter Vorbehalt. Ich stimme dem nur zu, wenn die Personen unter ihrem eigenen Namen aufgeführt werden, also Anakin Skywalker, Palpatine und Dooku - das sehe ich genauso wie RC. Auch was den Namen selbst betrifft, teile ich seine Meinung. Man müsste nur überlegen, ob man eine Kategorie mit Sith-Namen anlegt oder die auch unter den "Sith" ablegt. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 17:45, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Das ist doch eigentlich kein Problem. Man ordnet eben „Anakin Skywalker“ in die Kategorie:Sith ein und gut ist. Der Artikel erklärt alles weitere, also dass er ein Sith war und so weiter. Ihr wollt doch wohl etwa keine Weiterleitung kategorisieren? Kategorien sollen nur Auflisten, der Artikel erklärt dann alles weitere. --Little Ani Admin 17:58, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Wir wollen das so wie bei Mara Jade Skywalker und ihrem Decknamen Arica. RC hat ja schon erklärt, dass Leute, die nach Vader suchen, u.U. irritiert sein könnten, wenn sie sofort zum Ani weitergeleitet würden... Ben Kenobi 17:59, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Achso, ich hatte schon gehofft wir machen eine Weiterleitung aus den Artikeln. Naja, so ist es auch schon ein Fortschritt obwohl ich der Meinung bin, dass solche einschneidenden Wandlungen (Jedi → Sith) im Einleitungssatz erwähnt werden können und keine Verwirrung verursachen. Ich leg dann mal den Artikel zu Darth Taral an, wenn es soweit ist ;) Obwohl das eigentlich überhaupt nicht sein muss... --Little Ani Admin 18:05, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::Aber wir lassen in den "Darth"-Artikeln die Infoboxen drin, ja? Das wäre zu schade, wenn wir diese genialen Bilder (zumindest bei Ani und Palpi) nur als Thumbs im Artikel hätten. Ben Kenobi 18:45, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Contra':Ich sehe in Anakin und in Darth Vader nicht die selbe Person, tut mir leid, aber ich bin wohl überstimmt :-( --Yoda41 18:26, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Finde es sinnvoller da beide ja eigentlich die selbe Person sind. Wollte das eh für Palpatine/Darth Sidious vorschlagen. --Assassin 18:31, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Kontra': Ich würde für diesen Artikel nur ein Pro abgeben, wenn er mit dem Artikel zu Darth Vader zusammengefasst wird und noch erheblich ergänzt wird. Anakin Skywalker ist eine der bedeutensten Star Wars Charaktere überhaupt, da kann man schon noch etwas mehr darüber schreiben. Freundliche Grüße Xargon 21:52, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) :Genau das habe ich doch oben beschrieben?! Genau deshalb ist es ja eine Bremse weiterzuschreiben, da dort relativ viel in beide Bereiche fällt. --DarthMomse 22:00, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) Um das Thema nochmal aufzugreifen. Wann werden die Artikel denn jetzt zusammengelegt?--Yoda41 Admin 23:00, 18. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Exzellent-Abstimmung vom April 2007 (nicht bestanden) * : Ich habe gerade gesehen das Anakin Skywalker auch vorgeschlagen ist. Ich finde den Artikel recht gut. Die jedi Quest Story ist gut verarbeitet. SkywalkerXL 14:57, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich denke da fehlt noch einiges. Wenn man sich mal den Artikel ansieht den die Wp hat....--Yoda41 15:41, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Nun wartet mal ab, Leute. Da passiert noch ein wenig mit Anakin und Vader... Ben Kenobi 16:21, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Zur Zeit läuft der Prozeß, Anakin und Vader zu einem umfassenden Rundumschlag-Artikel zusammenzulegen und allerlei fehlende Episoden zu ergänzen; ich denke, eine solche Kandidatur sollte warten, bis der Prozeß abgeschlossen ist, da sich ja noch einiges tut. Aber dann hat er sicherlich gute Chancen und sollte auf jeden Fall noch mal aufgestellt werden! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 17:03, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Extrem dickes NEIN. Nummer 1 fehlt quasi alles! Das ganze was dort geschrieben ist, kann man eigentlich als Einleitung verwenden. Ich habe zwar hier in den Artikel schonmal den Anakin Part, so wo ich gerade hänge, geschrieben, jedoch fehlen noch einige Jedi Quests. Das allergrößte Problem sind aber die Klonkriege! Dort ist so ein kleiner Text aus Star Wars 2 zu entnehmen, was vielleicht 5% des gesamten Krieges ausmacht, indem Herr Skywalker ein wenig etwas geleistet hatte. Deshalb suche ich immernoch dringends Leute, die mir Helfen, denn aktuell habe ich Ferien (=viel Feiern), danach gehts bei mir um ziemlich viel in der Schule (=viel lernen), weshalb dieser Artikel erstmal auf Eis gelegt ist. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn komplett eröffnen, jedoch bräuchte ich dafür nochmal mindestens 3 - 4 Monate, denn alleine für den großen Artikel habe ich schon 1 Monat reingesteckt. --DarthMomse 14:57, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich denke hier fehlt noch das gewisse Etwas (aber sonst OK) Dark Lord of the Shit 16:33, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Zweite Abstimmung Juli 2007 (ebenfalls gescheitert) * :Ich finde dieser Artikel hat die Auszeichnung verdient, weil in ihm für mich mehr als nur das Wichtige vertreten ist. --84.63.78.227 20:18, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :*Stimme leider ungültig, da nicht angemeldet und keine 50 Edits.--Little Ani Admin 20:21, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde der Artikel ist einer der besten die ich je gelesen habe und verdient den Titel exzellent. --Benutzer: Jacen Skywalker 17:01, 01. Juli 2007 (CEST) * : Nein, da fehlt noch zu viel. Gruß, --Garm Bel Iblis 17:37, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) * :Stimmt, es gibt so viele Bücher über Anakin, da muss noch ne Menge ergänzt werden. Aber wenn das geschehen ist, hat er sich den Titel verdient. --Anakin 17:48, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Von der Sprache her ist der Artikel exzellent, aber mir fehlen zu viel Informationen. Und ich glaube es wurde mal über ein Zusammenlegung von Anakin und Darth Vader geredet, da es sich um die gleiche Person handel. Boba 18:13, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) **Ja, DarthMomse wollte das übernehmen (→ zusammengelegter Artikel), aber da hat sich schon länger nichts mehr getan, also ich weis nicht ob da so schnell was draus wird, ist ja doch ein riesen Projekt. --Anakin 18:47, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :*Also ich bin auch zur Zeit dabei die Ereignisse aus den Klonkriege-Comics in den Artikel einzuarbeiten. Ich bin bis zur Schlacht von Jabiim gekommen, aber da fehlt noch einiges. Ich mache das eigentlich immer mal wieder, wenn ich nicht gerade weiß, was ich schreiben soll :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:50, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :*Ich habe noch kleinere Teile ergänzt, aber noch nicht hier eingefügt. In letzter Zeit hat ich viel privat zu tuhen, aber ich denke, dass ich bis zum August extrem viel ergänzen kann.--DarthMomse 20:46, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Ich hoffe das mit dem Zusammenlegen klappt. Übrigens fehlt noch viel zu viel. Ich lese gerade wieder die Jedi-Quest Reihe und werde wenns geht ein paar Ergänzungen machen. Aber da fehlt ja wirklich sehr viel... --SkywalkerXL 18:52, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Wartet doch mal ab, Leute... Ben Kenobi Admin 19:18, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Das kann es echt noch nicht sein...--Yoda41 Admin 20:29, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist echt klasse! Ein sehr schöner Artikel! Nur fehlt halt trotzdem noch vieles (z.B.Jedi Quest, Planet der Verräter usw). Aber wenn er überarbeitet ist, wird er Exzellent. Kit Fisto92 16:00, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Planet der Verräter fehlt nicht. Das habe ich schon vor einiger Zeit ergänzt! --DarthMomse 19:53, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist echt gut gemacht. Wenn er erst mal überarbeitet ist dann werd ich ihm bestimmt ein PRO geben, er hats verdient! Und, wenn da soviel noch fehlt, dann könnt ihr es doch einfach selbst ergänzen. --Viele Grüße TK-1262 23:07, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Exzellent ist der sicher noch nicht. Da fehlt noch die komplette Mission nach Charros (Labyrinth des Bösen), um nur ein Beispiel zu nennen. Lesenswert würde ich ja vielleicht noch geben aber exzellent... Cody 20:31, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Für mich kein exzellenter Artikel, da fehlen zu viele Informationen!!!--Commander Gree 23 17:34, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) **Stimme nach neuer Regel ungültig --Modgamers 19:00, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wegen sieben Kontra-Stimmen(+ eine ungültige) und nur einer Pro-Stimme (+eine ungültige) scheiterte der Artikel an der Wahl; Hauptgrund war das Fehlen wichtiger EU-Quellen wie Jedi Quest. Sollten die Quellen jedoch nachgetragen werden, könnte der Artikel sicherlich eine dritte Wahl gewinnen. --Garm Bel Iblis disku 22:08, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Syncronsprecher Bei der Aufführung der Syncronsprecher steht, dass Anakin in Ep. VI nicht gesprochen hat, Sebastian Shaw tat das aber, nachdem Luke ihm den Helm abgenommen hatte. --Mettmann 16:54, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das stimmt und ist zu korrigieren.Dark Lord disku 17:00, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Anakins Headset Leute, ich habe mal eine Frage. Wofür ist der Bügel am Kopf? Hier ist eine Skizze von mir. Ich meine den mit den Löchern. 200px Auch Obi-Wan besitzt ein solches Headset, bei ihm hat es auch einen solchen Bügel an der Stirne. Dient er nur der Stabilität oder ist er für irgendeine art von Gedankenübertragung zuständig? 200px Freue mich auf Antworten! Liebe Grüsse Ilya 19:33, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nun, soviel ich weiß gab es zu dieser Zeit Technologien, die es telepatisch begabten Wesen ermöglichten mit Geräten zu kommunizieren. Das konnten die Jedi vielleicht auch, das würde ich mal vermuten. MfG Kyle22 19:02, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ne ich glaube das ist einfach nur style ohne funktion ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 16:19, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Er sitzt da ja in einem Raumschiff und da kann er ja ziemlich durchgeschüttlet werden. Vieeleicht ist er einfach nur da, damit ihm da Ding nicht vom Kopf rutscht. --Finwe Disku 16:56, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Anakin-Vader Es gibt 2 verschiedene Artikel über eine Person, nämlci Anakin Skywalker und Darth Vader. Ich möchte hier nicht zur Debatte stelle, ob das so gut ist, sondern nur, ob Infos über Vader hier bei Anakin eingefügt werden sollen wie Sidious als Meister, sein Sith-Schüler und so weiter. Ich finde nämlich, das gehört ausschließlich in den Artikel über Vader, will hier jetzt aber keinen Editwar anfangen sondern das erst einmal ausdikutieren. Wie findet ihr, das das gehandhabt werden soll? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:35, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ist schon längst in Bearbeitung. Schau mal bei Benutzer:DarthMomse vorbei. Ben Kenobi Admin 23:39, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Benutzer:DarthMomse/Anakin Skywalker gesamt. Dort findest du den zusammengelegten Artikel. Spätestens in einem Monat hoffe ich ein neues größeres Update zu machen. --DarthMomse 00:01, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich weiß, dass es so ein Projekt gibt, es geht mir nur um die aktuellen änderungen, ob die rückgänig gemacht werden sollen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:05, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Exzellent-Abstimmung August 2007 (abgebrochen) * :Mir gefällt der Artikel sehr gut!!Mace Windu 33 16:10, 18 Aug 2007 (CEST) * : DAS ist die dritte, ich wiederhole, die DRITTE, Abstimmung bei diesem Artikel und noch immer hat sich rein gar nichts getan. Ich bitte einen der Admins, diese Abstimmung zu beenden, denn der Artikel wird wieder scheitern, weil er immer noch in dem selben Zustand ist wie bei der letzten Wahl. --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 16:12, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Wieso wird der Artikel immer wieder vorgeschlagen?!? Man sollte ihn wirklich für eine vierte Wahl verbieten und erst wieder freigeben wenn er sich verändert hat! Ist ja sonst nur unnötig! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:14, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ganz meine Meinung ... So langsam sollte man den Artikel für die Wahlen "sperren". --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 16:15, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::japp das suckt ja auch ihn immer wieder scheitern zu lassen! Dann wird die Disku ja immer länger! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:17, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Darf der Artikel überhaupt schon wieder vorgeschlagen werden?--Yoda41 Admin 16:17, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Darf schon, aber was ich zu beanstanden habe könnt ihr in der letzten abstimmung nachlesen, dadran hat sich nichts geändert... Und überhaupt währe ich dafür, dass der Artikel mit Darth vader zusammen gelegt werden sollte. MfG - Cody 16:33, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :-.-, genau das wollte ich mit meinem Vorschlag ja verhindern, da fehlt immer noch einiges, wartet halt bis DarthMomse fertig ist, zuvor wird der Artikel jedesmal durchfallen, Gruß Jango 16:35, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Da fehlt noch einiges. Tobias 16:49 18 Aug 2007 (CEST) Der Artikel darf bis auf weiteres, d.h. bis die Bearbeitung abgeschlossen ist, nicht mehr nominiert werden. Bitte, geduldet euch doch mal und lest euch vor allem die Regeln für die Abstimmung durch! Ben Kenobi Admin 16:54, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Abstimmung vom August 2007 (ergebnislos) * :Wirklich sehr ausführlich.--The Collector 17:34, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Da derzeit eine Vereinigung der Artikel von Anakin und Darth Vader in Arbeit ist, denke ich, dass wir warten sollten, bis diese vollständig ist und dann über den Gesammtartikel abstimmen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:39, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Ich schließe mich dem Admiral an. MfG - Cody 17:42, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Der General (^^) ebenfalls. --Bel Iblis 17:49, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Ich ebenfalls.--Tobias 17:53, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Gut, aber daran kann man noch was machen. --Shaak Ti 20:29, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ich denke auch, der Artikel wurde etwas zu früh vorgeschlagen, also schließe ich mich den anderen an! Mace Windu 33 20:31, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Da nur 1 Für- und 1 Gegenstimme abgegeben wurden und da ohnehin eine Zusammenlegung der Artikel "Anakin Skywalker" und "Darth Vader" stattfinden wird, kann die Auszeichnung "Lesenswert" an dieser Stelle nicht vergeben werden. Kyle22 17:19, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) Asoka Ich hab mal ein bisschen im Netz gesurft und finde promt folgende Seite: http://www.imperiumdersteine.de/thread.php?threadid=1748 Da steht unter erweitertes Universum : ... 5. Asoka ... Besonderheiten: Anakins Schülerin in der Serie The Clone Wars (TCW). ... ich weiß, es geht um Lego, aber... Har-Har Links 14:11, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Kanonisch ist die Seite auf jeden Fall nicht, müsste ,al jemand nachsauen, ob das wirklich aus der Serie hervorgeht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:45, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) Wie konnte Anakin Ahsoka überhaupt ausbilden? Er wurde ja nie zum Jedi-Meister ernannt! Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 14:18, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Um einen Jedi auszubilden, muss man kein Jedi-Meister sein. Obi-Wan Kenobi war auch „nur“ Jedi-Ritter, als er Anakin zu seinem Padawan nahm. Genauso hat Anakin seine Ausbildung mit Obi-Wan abgeschlossen, wurde zum Jedi-Ritter ernannt und bildet nun Ashoka aus. Nichtsdestotrotz besteht da noch Erklärungsbedarf, da Ashoka in den dicht aufeinanderfolgenden Geschichten der Klonkriege nirgends erwähnt wird. Jedenfalls weiß man zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nichts über sie und warum sie Anakin Padawan wurde. Im Trailer hat sie eine Zeile, in der sie sagt, dass sie von Meister Yoda geschickt wurde. Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:25, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Danke. Find ich aberirgendwie unlogisch das man ein Meister sein kann wenn man kein Jedi.Meister ist. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 14:39, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) Schlacht von Geonosis Wie heissen eigentlich die zwei Jedi, die Ani und Obi-Wan während der Schlacht Lichtschwerter zuwerfen? MfG, Wolverine Koon 20:33, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * Sie heißen Nicanas Tassu (der mit langen Haaren) und Sephjet Josall. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 18:01, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Aso, danke. MfG, Wolverine Koon 17:59, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Sperrung Ich wäre aufgrund der letzten Vandalistischen Tätigkeiten dafür, diesen Artikel zumindest mal für unregistrierte Benutzer zu sperren. Pandora Diskussion 15:42, 1. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Also das ist doch übertrieben! Der Artikel wird überhaupt nicht oft vandaliert und man sollte es sich dreimal überlegen, so ein wichtiges Thema zu sperren. Gruß, --Little Ani 15:51, 1. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Vielleicht hab ich auch ein bisschen über reagiert, aber das grad vorher fand ich doch enorm... Pandora Diskussion 16:43, 1. Mai 2008 (CEST) Grünes Doppelklingenschwert... Von diesem Lichtschwert habe ich noch nie gehört... gibt es da eine genaue Quelle mit Seitenzahl, direktem Link o.ä.? 20:03, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Mit der Special Edition war ich mir nicht so sicher! :Ich nehm es raus!(Mit der doppelten Grünen! :Ich weiß nur das ich es irgendwo gelesen habe. :Ich forsch mal nach! :AniD 20:14, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD ::Gut... wenn du die Quelle gefunden hast, dann kann es in den Artikel. Informationen, bei denen man sich nicht sicher ist sollte man immer überprüfen es schleichen sich zu leicht Fehler ein. 20:20, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) Warum wurde das mit Anakins merkmal und der Artikel mit den Lichtschwertern gelösch? Ich habe genaue Quellen angegeben!! MFGAniD 19:40, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Das mit der Narbe hätte ich persönlich vielleicht auch drin gelassen, aber das mit dem Lichtschwert wurde entfernt, weil es nicht an den Platz passte, in den du es reingeschrieben hast. Denn da ging es zeitlich gesehen gerade um den Bau seines ersten Lichtschwertes. Dann passen einfach Bemerkungen die erst knapp 20 Jahre später spielen nicht rein. Thor 19:54, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Gut wo soll ich es dan hinschreiben? AniD 15:30, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Ließ doch einfach mal die Begründungen in der Versionsgeschichte, statt an zehn verschiedenen Stellen nach den Gründen zu fragen, warum dieser Text gelöscht wurde. Wenn etwas gelöscht wird, geschieht das in der Regel nicht grundlos... einfach mal selbst nachschauen.--Little Ani 18:32, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Liber Little Ani, 1. wir sagten wir reden in einem 'nomalen ton 2. Sachmal was ist los warum so agro? MfgAniD 18:55, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Ich denke hier sind einfach nur einige genervt, weil du ständig die gleichen Fragen an vier verschiedenen Stellen stellst, OBWOHL sie dir bereits mehrfach beantwortet wurden. Zudem machen deine ständigen, falschen oder unpassenden Änderungen ne Menge Arbeit, die von uns aufgefangen werden muss. Da wird man schon mal direkt. Thor 22:06, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST)